Comfort in a time of need
by Nan-darkness
Summary: Lambert is freaked out, Ripley tries to calm her down best way she can Rated M - FEMSLASH!


**Title:** Comfort in a time of need  
**Author:** Nan_darkness  
**Prompt:** Well, I was searching for ANY femslash related to this fandom. Conclusion: I couldn't find any... only very WRONG cross-overs (no offence to anyone but seriously twilight/alien and HP/alien is... not really done!), and other were just very WRONG (xenomorphs raping women ). Which lead me to writing this. I'm not much of a smut writer, but I had the feeling THE WORLD NEEDED IT!  
**Fandom:** Alien  
**Pairing:** Ripley/ Lambert  
**Rating:** M because of sexy times...  
**Word Count:** 1058

'_I know you're scared but I need you to focus!'_ Ripley tried to get through to Lambert who was at the end of her rope. She found her in panic sitting on the edge of her bunk, her head buried between her hands, clearly in distress.  
_'We're gonna get out of here, we just need to stick with the plan'_ Ripley said as she stroked Lamberts shoulder which was damp with the sweat of her fear.

'_The PLAN?'_ Lambert exclaimed _'You mean shoving Dallas into the air shaft for a random encounter with this, this THING is your idea of a PLAN. It's what I call suicide!'_ hot tears streamed down her face.

'_Hey!'_ Ripley grabbed her face and forced her to look at her_. 'Look, if we do nothing we are ALL going to die, now Dallas is a good man. He knows what he is doing okay?_ Ripley held Lambert for a few moments, feeling her calm down in her embrace.

'_I know you're right … it's just that I need to relax, need to forget'_ Lambert said as she looked up and looked Ripley in the eye. The way she looked at her made Ripley feel an electric jolt move through her system . Lambert reached forward and gently stroked Ripley's cheek. For a moment they sat there, on the edge of Lamberts bunk. Not sure what to do, not sure what was expected.

Lambert leaned forward and whispered '_I need to be distracted'_ before planting a gentle kiss on Ripley's lips. Lambert's kiss tasted salt from her tears. Ripley leaned into the kiss which soon became more passionate. Ripley hands reached behind Lambert's head, her fingers playing with her hair.

Soon their breathing became faster, their kisses deeper and more demanding. Slowly Ripley pushed Lambert on her back without breaking the kiss. Ripley hovering over her, her nipples brushing up against Lambert's, making them painfully erected. With one hand Ripley grabbed Lambert's arms, holding them in place above her head. Lambert squirmed beneath her, clearly not agreeing with this position. Ripley didn't care. Her lips found their way to Lamberts neck kissing and sucking the tender flesh. Softly she dragged her teeth along the surface of the skin, making Lambert moan softly.

Her hand found its way under Lamberts tank top and soon also under her bra. The first touch of Ripley's fingers on her nipple made Lambert feel the wetness pool between her legs. Teasingly Ripley played with one of the nipples making Lambert hiss in frustration.

'_I need you ….. now'_ Lambert whispered in Ripley's ear.

She pushed Ripley off her and with expertise stripped her of her coverall. For a moment Ripley felt uncomfortably exposed, but before she had a moment to think about it Lambert pushed her back onto the bed on her back and sat down on her lap. Ripley liked it when a woman took control, for some reason this never happened a lot with the women she saw. This could also have been a flaw in her character. She was always careful, in control and defensive. Though Lambert it was different, she seemed delicate and breakable in a way, but this was a totally different side to her character. A side that Ripley happened to appreciate.

Lambert grabbed her own shirt with both hands, pulling it over her head. With one hand she clipped open her bra, making it fall to the bed. For a moment Ripley was speechless and could do nothing more than to stare. Then she remembered, staring is rude. Ripley sat up, and licked her way to Lambert's left breast, cupping the other with her hand and fondling it with her thumb. A moan escaped Lambert's lips. Soon her hands found Ripley's breasts underneath her top, her nipples already swollen in anticipation. Teasingly she pinched one of Ripley's nipples, Ripley returning the favor by gently biting down. Lambert grabbed Ripley's face, directing it to hers making it possible to kiss her. Their kiss was hard enough to bruise, but it is what they needed right now.

With her free hand Ripley tugged on Lambert's belt buckle. Without defiance it clipped open allowing Ripley to slip her hand inside. Her hand sliding down the front of Lambert's body, from her lower abdomen, into her underwear. Her fingers slid down her damp curls, between her labia and when they made contact with her clit Lambert shivered in pleasure. Her hand moved further south. If the circumstances were any different Ripley would have taken her time, but these times were dangerous times and urgency was needed. Slowly she pushed her finger inside, Lambert couldn't control a moan coming from deep within her core. Her hands digging Ripley's back almost painfully.

Fear, a powerful aphrodisiac. The feeling you are still alive, the feeling you are still connected to this world. Well, only physically that is. Right now your mind is flying in space and you are seeing stars. For now this is all that matters, there is danger out there, you could die, but right now it's only her hands on your body that matter.

With one hand Lambert reached behind her, feeling that Ripley's wetness has pooled through her underwear. She pulled her underwear to the side and fingered her wetness a little before thrusting two fingers hard into Ripley. Ripley's eyes widened and a cry escaped her lips. Ripley picked up the pace, Lambert bucking against her hand meeting her thrusts as she grunted in anticipation of her release. Lambert curling her fingers strategically inside her feeling Ripley tense up. The muscles of her upper legs becoming more tense , she felt Ripley's close to her release as her cries became rhythmic with Lambert's thrusts. With one hard thrust she sends Ripley over the edge, her finger still hooked inside her when she comes hard and fast. Her body shaking hard as wave after wave of pleasure took claim of her body. The sight of Ripley's flushed face, her biting her own lip in ecstasy her hair sticking to her sweaty forehead was enough to give Lambert that last push over the edge. Her body trembled as she collapsed on top of Ripley, panting in exhaustion.

Suddenly there was a voice over the intercom.

'_Ripley, this is Dallas. We're ready out here when you are'_


End file.
